TDST 11: Iron Woman
by rangers21A
Summary: The girls of Total Drama travel to a tropical location where they engage in a triathlon that will test their carnal abilities to the max. Who will win? Who will lose? And who will turn out to be a true Iron Woman?
1. Chapter 1

_**Glutes**_

"AAH! Goddammit, bitch! Watch the glutes!"

"Sorry, MacArthur." Sanders giggled as she started spanking her new Bitch harder. "It's just kind of fun to have _you_ in this position for once. Gwen, grab a strap-on and start railing her."

"On it." Gwen said, putting on a strap-on and ramming it up MacArthur's ass.

"AAAH! Fuck! Come on, people!" MacArthur yelled. "My glutes are my best quality! Stop destroying them!"

"Where are Zoey and Ella?" Gwen asked. "They should be getting in on this."

Sanders sighed with disappointment. "They're both with their girlfriends." [Sanders: First Zoey hooks up with Crimson and almost screws us over in Chile, next we find out that Ella's been dating Dawn since the Arctic! Who knows how many times our team has messed up because of that? At least Zoey's girlfriend got voted off in the last episode, but Dawn can still be a major distraction for Ella]

"Sanders, I don't think you should be worried about Ella and Dawn." Leshawna said.

"Why not?"

"Uh, because she's literally the only person left on her team! Duh!" Anne Maria said.

"It's just simple logic." Jasmine said. "This next challenge, Dawn will have to do a whole team's worth of work alone. Magic fingers or not, she's gone this week."

"I don't know, girl. Weren't the Pornstars only losing in the first place because of that curse that was on them?" Leshawna replied. "I think Dawn could still be a pretty tough girl to beat."

"I'll be okay with her winning as long as she doesn't cause us to lose." Sanders said, her slaps on MacArthur's ass getting more intense.

"AAAH! Fuck! Sanders, ease up on my fucking glutes!" MacArthur yelled

Sanders did not ease up and kept spanking MacArthur well into the day to get the tension from worrying about Ella out of her body. Zoey and Ella came into Loser Class a couple hours later. MacArthur's ass was so red at this point it could have led Santa's sleigh. Zoey sighed happily as she sat down to rest. Ella's face was stuck in some sort of blissful daze. She simply came in and flopped on the floor. "Have a good time, girls?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, totally!" Zoey said happily. Ella just gurgled something that vaguely sounded like "Fuck, yeah."

"How's Crimson doing in Blainley's harem?" Jasmine asked.

"She's doing great!" Zoey replied. "She says she's actually having more fun there than with her team earlier in the game."

"And, Ella, what did you and Dawn do?" Sanders asked in a very cop-like, interrogatory tone.

Before Ella could gurgle a response, Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Attention, ladies. We're currently flying over our next location." He said. "Unfortunately, air traffic control apparently remembers us from the last time we were here and has denied us permission to land."

"Why?" Zoey asked. "What happened last time you guys were here?"

"Eh, just some shit involving a couple pineapples and a volcano." Chris said vaguely. "We do have a backup plan, though. Chef's gonna fly kinda low over the ocean and have you girls jump out into the water and swim to shore."

"What?! No way in Hell are we doing that!" Leshawna exclaimed.

Up in the cockpit, Chris and Chef laughed, almost as if they were hoping someone would say that. "Pilot to bombardier," Chris said into the loudspeaker, "bombs away!"

"Bombs a-whatnow?" Leshawna said nervously. In one of the planes private rooms, Blainley pulled a large lever, causing the floor of Loser Class to open up under the girls, dropping them as they screamed in terror into the ocean below.

The girls all swam to the nearest shore, most of them just flopping on the beach in exhaustion. Chris walked up and stood over them wearing a colorful lei and a very ugly shirt covered in flowers.

"Welcome to Hawaii!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Triple Threat Triathlon**_

"You throw us out of a damn plane, and you still expect us to do a stupid challenge?!" Leshawna yelled at Chris as he led the girls down the beach to where the challenge was.

"Well, yeah. Duh." Chris replied. "We still have another half hour of torture we need to get for the show."

The girls all yelled their various complaints, but Chris ignored them all of course. Finally, they all arrived at the challenge location. There was a starting line, in the distance behind which could be seen three men with enormous cocks, and a few feet behind them was a trench filled with water. In front of the starting line stood a tall banner. "'Iron Woman Triathlon Challenge?'" Gwen read from the banner. "What's that?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Chris said. "See, Hawaii is the place every year where the Iron Man Triathlon is held. So, we thought we'd do something similar for our next challenge. You'll start with a half-mile run from the starting line until you reach a group of three local men who you have to make cum by any means necessary in order to move on. Be warned, though: they grow 'em big down here, and, if you cum at all while trying to get them to, you'll be penalized with a ten minute timeout. Next, you have to swim across a large lake to reach Chef Hatchet. Once you reach him, you'll have to withstand getting spanked by him for a full 15 minutes without crying uncle. If you can do that, then you have to bike another half mile to reach Blainley. You then have to get eaten out by her for just two minutes without cumming. If you can complete all three challenges, your team wins. Second place goes to the dreaded Bitch Vote, and last place eliminates someone. Also, only one girl can do each of the challenges, so, Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins, you'll have to pick three girls to do each of the challenges and have one player sit out. Dawn, you'll have to do every challenge by yourself."

"Great." Dawn grumbled sarcastically. [Dawn: Being the last person on my team kinda sucks, but I still think I can win this. I just have to believe in myself. I can do this!]

"I'll give the other two teams a few minutes to decide who will do which challenge." Chris went on.

"So, which one of us gets to sit this one out?" Anne Maria asked.

"I think that answer is obvious." MacArthur said threateningly.

"You? Why should we let you be the one who doesn't have to do this crap?" Leshawna asked indignantly.

"Are you kidding me?" MacArthur exclaimed angrily. "Have you seen my glutes after being the Bitch of the week! If you idiots think I'm going to help you after that, you've got another thing coming!"

Nobody wanted to argue with an enraged MacArthur, so the Killer Sluts just continued on with the discussion of who should do what challenge. "I'll handle challenge number one," Leshawna said, "Jasmine, you take the second one, and Anne Maria can do the final challenge. Agreed?"

They all agreed on that. Meanwhile, the Possible Virgins were having a slightly more difficult time deciding who should do what. "I think Ella should do the first challenge." Gwen said. "We all saw her blowjob skills back in LA, so she's obviously the best choice."

"Aww. Thanks, Gwen!" Ella replied.

"Nope. No, no, no, no, no." Sanders argued. "Ella has to be the one to sit out."

"What? Why?" Ella asked.

"Because we've almost got every single one of the Screaming Pornstars out of the game, and we can't risk you throwing a challenge just to help out your girlfriend." Sanders replied.

"What? I would never do that!" Ella said, a little hurt by this. "You believe me, right, guys?"

Gwen and Zoey shared a look. "Sorry, Ella. Sanders has a point." Gwen said.

"It's not that we don't trust you." Zoey tried to explain. "It's just that we can't take the risk. I know my relationship with Crimson cost our team a couple of times, so we have to be careful with you too. Sorry, sweetie."

[Ella: I can't believe my own team doesn't trust me to do any of the challenges! I love Dawn, but I would never betray my team because of her! It really hurts that none of them believe me when I say that]

"Okay, then, Gwen, you'll have to do the first challenge." Sanders said. "I'll do the second one, and Zoey can take the third."

"All right ladies!" Chris said enthusiastically. "Ready to start the challenge? All the girls who are doing the first leg of the race, step up to the starting line. Everyone else, get a move on to your part of the race." Dawn, Leshawna, and Gwen all took their places at the starting line. Chris pulled out a pistol so he could signal the start of the race. "On your mark… Get set… GO!" Chris fired the gun and all three girls took off running. All of a sudden, a bald eagle fell to the ground in front of Chris, shot dead. "Man! Every single time!" He complained.

[Leshawna: In hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have done the part of the race that involved running. I've never exactly been much of an athlete. Still, my team was counting on me. Besides, even if I did fall a little behind in the running, there was no way either of the other girls would be able to finish the first challenge before me]

Leshawna arrived at the first challenge well behind Gwen and Dawn. When she got there, panting hard and completely out of breath, Gwen was busy sucking off one of the men there, and Dawn was nowhere to be found. "Uh, where's Dawn?" Leshawna asked.

"She finished pretty much right away." Gwen said, pointing back at Dawn's man, who was practically unconscious in a state of post-incredible orgasm bliss courtesy of Dawn's little ability.

Leshawna gritted her teeth and got to work on her man. [Leshawna: I knew that Gwen had a pretty big head start on me. It took me a little longer than I thought it would to finish the running part of the race. So, I had to go big or go home to get my man to cum quick] Leshawna got down on all fours and reached back to spread her butt cheeks invitingly. "Come on over here, big boy!" She purred. "Stick that cock of yours in any hole you want!" The man got up and eased his cock deep in Leshawna's ass. "Ohhhh! Good choice! Mmm~" Leshawna moaned.

"Crap!" Gwen exclaimed. [Gwen: Leshawna had the right idea. I was only doing oral on my guy so that I wouldn't cum and have to take a penalty. But I guess I'm gonna have to do something better if Leshawna's willing to go that far to win] Gwen got up, eased her man's cock in her pussy and started riding him hard and fast. "Ohhhh, fuck!" She moaned. [Gwen: Chris was right. Those Hawaiian guys really are huge!]

Meanwhile, further down the racing course, Chef lounged in a lawn chair reading a book as he waited for the girls to swim across the lake upon completing the first challenge. "Hello, Chef." Chef jumped when he heard Dawn's voice behind him. He wheeled around to see the petite blonde standing there, having already completed the first challenge.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Chef asked. "You're not even wet from the lake!"

"Don't worry about it." Dawn said. "Let's just get the next part of the challenge overwith."

"That's what I like to hear." Dawn go over Chef's knee, and Chef raised his hand, ready to start spanking her. He brought his hand down hard on Dawn's ass, causing Dawn to yelp in pain.

[Dawn: I don't see how Sanders, Zoey, and Gwen like being spanked so much. That hurt worse than that time I got attacked by a bunch of rabid dogs while trying to save them from being put down at the animal shelter. In retrospect, maybe I should have been trying to save dogs that didn't have rabies]

"Stop! Stop!" Dawn cried out. "It hurts too much!"

Chef stopped spanking her. "You barely lasted two minutes!" He complained.

"Sorry. I don't have a very high pain threshold." Dawn replied. Chef shrugged and started spanking her again. "AAAH! Why are you still spanking me?"

"Well, I would have stopped if there was another girl here to do the challenge," Chef explained, "but, since you're the only one here right now, we have to keep going."

Meanwhile, back at the start of the challenge, Leshawna was moaning like crazy as her man kept pounding away at her ass. "Aaah! Yeah, baby! Fuck my ass!" She moaned. "Ohhh, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Leshawna cried out from pleasure as she climaxed.

"Uh-oh! Looks like Leshawna's gonna have to take a ten minute penalty!" Chris announced.

"Dammit!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Can he at least keep fucking me while I wait?" Chris shrugged in reply, and Leshawna's man kept pounding away at her ass while she moaned in enjoyment.

"Aaah! Come on, man! Just cum already!" Gwen said as she kept riding her own man. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her, getting ready to blow. Finally, her man groaned as he pumped her pussy full of hot seed. "Yes!" Gwen got off his cock and ran to the edge of the lake to tag Sanders, who jumped into the lake and began swimming over to Chef.

"Oh, come on!" Leshawna complained.

Across the lake, Dawn was still getting spanked by Chef. "Ow! Ow! Stop!" She cried out, her ass bright red and stinging badly. Even though Chef had been spanking her for the past 20 minutes, Dawn had barely been able to go more than two minutes at a time without crying uncle.

"Damn, girl! You gotta be able to do better than that!" Chef complained. "Here we go again."

"Oh, please don't!" Dawn begged. Just before Chef could bring his hand down on Dawn's stinging ass again, Sanders ran up, dripping wet from both the lake and the anticipation of a good spanking.

"Don't start without me!" She said.

"Phew. Finally." Dawn said, relieved to be getting a break from her own punishment.

Dawn got off Chef's knee and walked over to the sidelines to rub her still-stinging ass, and Sanders took her place. "Don't hold back, Chef!" Sanders said excitedly as Chef began spanking her. "Ohhh, yes!" Sanders moaned, loving the sensation of being punished so roughly. "Punish me! Treat me like the bitch I am!"

Sanders easily lasted the required fifteen minutes. She even requested that Chef keep spanking her for an extra five minutes before running over to tag Zoey for the final leg of the race. "Things are really heating up in the Iron Woman Triathlon!" Chris said to the camera as he watched the race unfold. "Will the Possible Virgins be able to maintain their early lead and win the race? Will Dawn ever get past Chef and his brutal BDSM skills? Find out all this and more coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Darkest Before the Dawn**_

"Ow! Ow! Stop! Please!"

Dawn had endured a lot in her 18 years of life: that class field trip to the chicken nugget factory, Total Drama season four, but there were few moments more painful than being forced to be spanked by Chef Hatchet of all people for almost an hour. Sanders taking a turn had given her a short reprieve, but the Killer Sluts were a long way from being able to start the challenge themselves thanks to Leshawna cumming so much at the start.

"Damn, girl, you just keep getting worse by the second." Chef said.

"I know." Dawn admitted. "Can we _please_ take a break?"

"Sorry, girlie. Gotta keep going." And, with that, Chef brought his hand down hard on Dawn's ass again.

Meanwhile, a little farther down the road, Sanders ran up to Zoey and tagged her so she could begin her leg of the race. Zoey rushed over to where the bikes were, and stopped short when she saw them. "You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed. The bikes had no seat. In its place were dildos for the girls to sit on instead. [Zoey: I mean, I get that this is a porn show, but this is just ridiculous!]

Zoey got on one of the bikes, eased the dildo into her pussy, moaning softly as she did, and set off down the trail to the final challenge. [Zoey: The final challenge is just to spend two minutes getting eaten out by Blainley. I may have a pretty quick trigger, but even I can go two minutes of oral without an orgasm. Piece. Of. Cake]

When Zoey got to Blainley, she was out of breath and the dildo on her bike was soaked with the juices of about five orgasms on the way up there. All that aside, Zoey was still confident when she sat down in front of Blainley to begin her challenge. "Oh, by the way," Blainley said, "I'm not sure if Chris mentioned this before, but my nickname in the porn industry was 'The Tongue.'" Blainley let her tongue roll out of her mouth. It went down past her chin and was also incredibly wide. Zoey gulped. [Zoey: I may have spoke too soon]

Meanwhile, Dawn was still getting punished brutally by Chef, but an idea was starting to form in her head. [Dawn: I don't tolerate cheating usually, but I was starting to get desperate. I knew I could win this. All I had to do was get past Chef]

"Chef, stop spanking me for a second." Dawn said. "How would you like to make a deal?"

Chef stopped spanking Dawn. "Hmm… I don't know. The last two deals I made with contestants didn't end too well for me." He said.

"This one will, though." Dawn said. "If you let me move on to the final challenge, I'll let you fuck me." That got Chef's attention. "You've seen the pleasure I can give people," Dawn went on temptingly, "I can give you that and so much more if you just let me move on."

Chef considered this. "Well… I have always wondered just how good your magical pussy really is." He said.

Dawn got off Chef's knee and lowered herself on to his cock so that just the tip was inside her. Even this made Chef quiver and groan with pleasure. "You know you want to, Chef~" Dawn said. "Just let me move on and you can fuck my pussy as much as you want~"

Chef tried to resist, remembering how his old deals with DJ and Blainley had gone, but the temptation was too great to resist. "Deal!" He pulled Dawn down so that his cock was in her up to the hilt.

Dawn moaned loudly as she rode Chef's enormous cock. "Fuck me, Chef!" She groaned. "Harder! Faster! Deeper!"

Meanwhile, across the lake at the first part of the challenge, the Killer Sluts were still no closer to moving on than they were an hour ago. "Come on, Leshawna!" MacArthur screamed angrily from the sidelines. "Quit cumming and let us move on!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Leshawna screamed from pleasure as she came again, earning her team another ten minute penalty. "Can't stop!" She moaned as the man she was with kept fucking her ass. "Too good!"

Jasmine, who was waiting at the edge of the lake for Leshawna to finish, peered across the water to see how the other teams were doing. She couldn't see Zoey, but what she did see was Dawn riding Chef's cock so she could move on. "What the hell?!" [Jasmine: That dirty little cheater! I thought Dawn was the only really good Screaming Pornstar, but it turns out she's just as willing to cheat as the rest of them! Well, two can play at that game, missy!]

"Oy, Chris, come here!" Jasmine said.

Chris rode up on an ATV. "S'up, Jasmine?" He said casually.

"I'll get right to it." Jasmine said. "If you let my team move past this challenge and the next one, I'll let you fuck me however you want right now, _and_ I'll join your harem for the night. Do we have a deal?"

"Hell fucking yes!" Chris exclaimed, always ready to get a hottie like Jasmine in his harem, even for just a night. "Get down on your hands and knees." He said, taking off his pants. "I'm going up the dirt road."

Jasmine got down like he said and Chris came up behind her and shoved his cock deep in her ass. Jasmine moaned as Chris took her from behind. He reached forward to play with her breasts, kneading them with his hands and squeezing them tenderly. Jasmine moaned louder as Chris started playing with her nipples too, pinching them and tugging at them gently. "Aaaaaah! Fuck!" She moaned. "It's so good! More!"

Meanwhile, across the lake, Dawn was still riding Chef, moaning as he bucked his hips to push his cock deeper and started sucking on her nipples too. "Oh, Chef!" Dawn cried out. "I'm cumming!"

"I'm gonna blow too!" Chef grunted. [Dawn: I channeled as much of my aura into Chef as I could to make sure his orgasm was good enough to let me move on. I think I might have gone a bit overboard though]

Dawn nearly rocketed off Chef's cock as he blasted cum inside of her with the force of a firehose. He filled her up so much, he was practically milked dry. Dawn got off Chef's cock, cum oozing out of her pussy. Chef was barely conscious. "So, can I move on now?"

Chef gurgled something that sounded like "Yes," and Dawn took off towards the bikes. Meanwhile, across the lake, Chris groaned as he pulled out of Jasmine and covered her ass in hot seed. "That was pretty great." He said. "Looking forward to more later tonight." Chris picked up a megaphone and yelled into it "The Killer Sluts are okay to move on to the final challenge!"

Anne Maria and Dawn started racing to the bikes. "Eat my dust, weirdo!" Anne Maria taunted. "Back home in Jersey, I used to rock bike races!"

"Maybe you did when the bikes had a seat." Dawn and Anne Maria reached the dildo bikes. Dawn leapt and threw herself on to the bike and started racing off. Anne Maria just stood there for a second, staring at her bike with a weird look on her face. [Anne Maria: What the hell is wrong with the people who come up with this shit?]

Meanwhile, a half-mile down the road, Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs as she came for the 15th time because of Blainley's incredible tongue. "Fuck, it's so good…" She panted. "Can't take much more…"

Blainley looked up. "You won't have to." She said. "The other two teams just showed up."

Dawn and Anne Maria pulled up on their bikes with Dawn arriving first. "Goddammit!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "How the hell did you beat me?"

Dawn didn't answer. She just got down in front of Blainley. "I'm ready to win!" She said confidently.

"We'll see about that." Blainley said. She got to work licking Dawn's pussy. Dawn just sat there with a bored expression on her face. "What, you're giving me nothing?" Blainley said. "Well, how about this?" She probed her tongue deeper, licking every inch of Dawn's pussy. When that also got no reaction, Blainley started playing with Dawn's clit with her tongue. Dawn's neutral expression stayed the same. "Nothing?! Really?!" Blainley exclaimed. "Well, try this!" Blainley shoved two of her fingers in Dawn's ass and started jackhammering it. Dawn still remained stone-faced.

[Dawn: Just like how I can channel my aura into other people to make them cum, I can hold my aura inside to prevent myself from cumming. I'll admit, Blainley made it difficult, but, in the end, there was no way I wasn't winning that challenge]

The timer went off, signaling the end of the two minutes. "Crap!" Blainley exclaimed. "That was some of my best stuff too! Well, Dawn, looks like you-"

She was interrupted by Dawn screaming her head off in pleasure as she released her pent-up orgasm and squirted all over Blainley. "Whew… That was great! Thanks, Blainley!"

Dawn walked off as Chris rode up on his ATV. "And The Screaming Pornstars- Sorry. The Screaming Porn _star_ wins! Now it's down to Anne Maria and Zoey to see which team will be eliminating someone!"

"Ha! As if I'm losing to Rehead Mc-Indie Geek over here!" Anne Maria said cockily. "Gimme your best shot, blondie!"

Blainley, now determined to make somebody cum, forced her tongue deep inside Anne Maria's cunt as she also fingerblasted her asshole. Anne Maria barely lasted 30 seconds and had to crawl back behind Zoey so she could take her turn.

"And Anne Maria goes down!" Chris announced. "This is Zoey's chance to win it all!"

Sure, it was her chance, but Zoey was exhausted from all her previous orgasms that day. "Can't… Do it…" She slurred, completely exhausted. "Too tired… Nighty-night…" Zoey's eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out on the Hawaiian beach. Chris came up and kicked her gently to try and wake her up. No reaction. Zoey was out cold.

"Uh… I guess that means… Anne Maria wins?" Chris said.

"Woohoo!" Anne Maria cheered, not caring about the circumstances of her victory.

Chris gathered all the teams in front of him while Chef in a nurse's outfit tended to the unconscious Zoey. "Today, we crown our victor of the triathlon," Chris said dramatically, "a true Iron Woman: Dawn!" Ella clapped for Dawn. Everyone else remained silent. "Killer Sluts, for coming in second place, you will go to the dreaded Bitch Vote. One of you, however, is immune from that vote for tonight, seeing as how she'll have _other duties_ to attend to." Chris said, winking at Jasmine, who shuddered. "And, Possible Virgins, you will eliminate a player tonight. However, I'm gonna go ahead and give Zoey immunity as well, since she doesn't really seem able to perform in any of the hosts' harems should she be voted out." The others all understood that. Chris turned to the camera. "Who will be tonight's Bitch?" He said. "Who will the Virgins send to the hosts' harems? And what insanely dirty things will I make Jasmine do in my harem tonight? Find out coming up next on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for Elimination and the Bitch Vote by leaving the names of the people you want to vote for in a review. Voting will end Monday the 26th.

Options for the Bitch Vote: MacArthur, Leshawna, Anne Maria

Options for the Elimination Vote: Sanders, Gwen, Ella


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Princess Paddled**_

The girls all filed into the elimination room. Zoey, still a little off from the challenge, wasn't there and was instead resting in First Class. Chris came in holding two collars: one the dreaded Bitch Collar, and the other a collar with a golden C for the tag. "Well, ladies, it's time to count your votes." He said. "First up: the Bitch Vote. Who will be our Bitch of the week? Will it be MacArthur for another round of glute torture?"

"It better not be!" MacArthur growled.

"Will it be Leshawna for totally fumbling the first challenge, thus requiring Jasmine to make a very special deal with me to prevent you guys from losing?" Leshawna looked a little nervous. Chris made a good point. She did do a lot to screw up her team this challenge.

"Or will it be Anne Maria who… Well, actually, she didn't really do anything wrong. Anyway, it's Leshawna. Obviously." Leshawna sighed and got up to accept the collar. "Now on to the Elimination Vote! And the lucky loser is… Ella!"

"What?!" Ella said in shock. "But I didn't even do anything this challenge! Why am I being eliminated?"

[Sanders: Ella's a liability. Her relationship with Dawn is a risk for our team too big to put up with any more. I don't know when the merge will be, but, until then, we can't risk anyone betraying our team because of a relationship with another player]

[Gwen: Yeah, I feel pretty bad for voting out Ella even though she didn't do anything. It's just that Sanders made some really good points that I couldn't really argue with. Sorry, Ella. I hope whichever host you're stuck with treats you well, and that Dawn comes to visit you as often as possible]

Ella got up and sadly accepted her collar. "Your new master will be with you in a second. Oh, and Jasmine, you might as well go join her in the back room."

Jasmine got up and followed Ella to the back room, inside of which they found Lindsay wearing a black, leather dominatrix corset which her gigantic breasts poked out of the top of, as well as badass, but sexy nipple chains. "Hey, guys!" She said cheerfully. "Did both of you get eliminated?"

"Nope. Just me." Ella said glumly.

"Lindsay, why are you dressed like that?" Jasmine asked. "And, if you're here and we're in the harem I'm thinking we're in, where are Ellody and Sierra?"

"Oh, they had to leave to go to some other show." Lindsay said. "It was called the Aftermayonnaise I think. But Kyle said that they'd be back when it was done."

"Wait, Kyle?" Ella said. "Do you mean…"

"Hey there, ladies. Who's ready for a little mini-challenge?" Jasmine and Ella wheeled around to see Chris standing behind them, holding an extra-large paddle. Lindsay picked up one just like it from the floor.

"Um… What are the paddles for?" Ella whimpered.

"Well, the rest of your team has a BDSM kink, so I thought today I'd see if you had one too." Chris said. "Lindsay, cuff them to the bed!" Lindsay took Jasmine and Ella and handcuffed them both the the edge of the bed so that their asses were facing out. She then got behind them with Chris and they both raised their paddles. "Don't worry, Ella. We're only gonna go for as long as you can handle it." Chris said. "Or until it stops being fun. Whichever comes first." And, with that, he brought the paddle down hard on Ella's ass, who cried out in pain and a little bit of pleasure, though not nearly as much as the rest of her ex-teammates would have gotten from the experience.

Lindsay brought her paddle down on Jasmine's ass. Jasmine grunted a little and said "That all you got?"

Lindsay and Chris kept spanking the two of them as hard as they could until both their asses were bright red. Ella stuck it out for as long as she could, trying to seem tough for her new master, but finally couldn't take it any more. "Stop!" She cried out. "It hurts too much!"

Chris sighed and dropped his paddle. "Fine, killjoy." He said grumpily. "Damn, your ass is looking pretty sore there. Lindsay, why don't you help Ella feel a little better? I wanna try out Jasmine's amazing ass again!"

Chris got behind Jasmine and rammed his cock deep in her ass. Jasmine moaned loudly as Chris took her from behind, pumping in and out of her hard and fast. "Aaaaah! Keep going!" She groaned. "Harder! Take me really rough!"

Meanwhile Lindsay got behind Ella and started gently licking her bright red, stinging ass. "Oooh~" Ella moaned. "That feels really good!" Lindsay then started licking Ella's pussy, causing Ella to moan louder. "Aaaah! Wow, Lindsay! You're really good at that!" Ella groaned. "How'd you get so good at eating people out?"

"Oh, back on season one, Hannah made me and Beth eat her out all the time." Lindsay explained, getting Heather's name wrong like usual. She stopped licking Ella's pussy and starting giving her an expert rimjob, which only caused Ella to moan louder as that part of her body was extra sensitive.

Meanwhile, Chris was fucking Jasmine extra roughly, which Jasmine seemed to love because she was moaning like crazy. "Aaaah! Fuck!" She groaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Ella moaned as well. The two of them both screamed from pleasure as they climaxed at practically the same time.

Chris pulled out of Jasmine's ass and started rubbing his cock to get himself ready to cum. "Hey, Lindsay, get with these two and stick your ass out!" He said. "I wanna cover all three of your asses in cum!" Lindsay obeyed her master and got next to Jasmine and Ella just in time for Chris to spray each of their asses with a huge load of spunk. Chris uncuffed Ella and Jasmine and said, "Why don't you three clean each other up? I wanna watch you all lick each other."

The three girls all got down on the floor as Chris watched them eagerly lick each other's asses clean of his seed. While Ella was still sad that her team had eliminated her, she was at least happy to now have a good master like Chris. Plus, if Dawn visited her often like Ella knew she would, Ella knew she would be able to happily stay in Chris's harem for the rest of the game.


End file.
